Catching Feelings
by Pink.Prism
Summary: Just a simple one shot of a story about love & friendship.


**I think this is going to be a one shot story? Or a two chapter story? IDK tell me what you think.**

…

"Please give a warm applause to Ryouta Kise"

…

"Can't believe a commoner made it"

"IKR?"

"But still amazing though"

…

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." Kise ended with a smile as he stepped down the stage and walked back to his seat.

…

_**Name:**_ Kise Ryouta  
_**Age:**_ 16  
_**Status:**_ Single  
_**Interests:**_ basketball, videogames and cooking  
_**Extra info:**_ From a normal family a non profile person got in the most elite high school in Tokyo and rank first in the entrance exam and obtained a full scholarship.

Ceremony is over and everyone can have a free time to explore the school and check all the club activities.

Kise Ryouta is excited…

He is ready and excited to be apart of something that could change his life especially in chasing his goals and dreams. He is determined to do his best to get into his dream university which is his next goal.

Nothing can stop him from achieving his goals.

Nothing can-

"I'm sorry" a soft voice apologized as she scratched her head as she looked at him.

"It's alright I was kinda spacing out anyway" Ryota said and yawned cause he stayed up all night and can't sleep cause of the excitement. It is super crowded cause all the students are exploring which club to participate it.

"Oh, it's you the guy on the stage a while ago amazing congratulations by the way" She said in her cheery voice.

"Thank you!" He said smiling back. Happy that he had his first interaction. Finally a friend.

"I'm Washizuka Erika by the way" She said smiling.

…

_**Name:**_ Washizuka Erika  
_**Age:**_ 16  
_**Interests:**_ swimming, sleeping, learning new languages  
_**Extra info:**_ Came from a high profile family that are all connected to the government.

…

"Kise Ryouta. Nice to-"

"Erika..." A deep voice called.

"Akashi-kun" She said in surprised. Kise glanced at the person who called Erika.

…

_**Name:**_ Akashi Seijuro  
_**Age:**_ 16  
_**Interests:**_ basketball, reading, shogi  
_**Extra info:**_ From a high profile business tycoon family that covers all of Japan's business.

…

"We have to go immediately remember?" He said tugging at Erika's sleeve while looking down his phone.

"Un, Sorry" Erika said pouting.

"I'll see you around I guess?" Erika said smiling at Kise as she turned around and followed Seijuro Akashi.

"I'll have the detailed club lists from the school's president later so you can have a look at it" He said softly as he continued walking beside her going to the school's entrance ready to ride the car going to a restaurant.

"Thanks Akashi-kun but it's fun to explore you know. How are things with Alice?" She asked as and started checking her phone.

"It's alright" He said a small smile creeping on his cheeks and closed his phone and went back to reading his book.

Erika just shrugged and popped her headphones and went back to listening to music and fall asleep during the ride.

…

_**2**__**nd**__** year of Sophomore**_

Erika and Kise got closer because mostly all of the subjects last year they were in the same class.

Kise developed feelings for Erika that he cannot pretend and control anymore. But the things is that he is afraid that she just sees him as a friend of just a nobody that after when they complete their senior year and they would just go their separate ways cause it would just never work out.

Different worlds.

"Too different" Kise whispered as he placed his chin on the edge of the table of the library.

…

_**Name:**_ Kise Ryouta  
_**Age:**_ 17  
_**Status:**_ Single  
_**Interests:**_ basketball, videogames and cooking  
_**Extra info:**_ Got scouted by the highest ranking university in Japan specifically in sports

…

"What?" Erika said throwing a candy on his face and pinched his cheeks.

…

_**Name:**_ Washizuka Erika  
_**Age:**_ 17  
_**Interests:**_ swimming, sleeping, learning new languages  
_**Extra info:**_ Too many things she wants to do and can't choose what she wants to take in university.

…

"Ouch! Erika-chi!" He glared at her cutely and grabbed her hand and realized that he just touched her soft hand and blushed.

Erika noticed that he blushed and glared at him.

"Erika-chi! I am sorry! I-"

Silence…

Erika kissed Kise Ryouta.

"I like you Kise-kun"

"Erika!" He said hiding his face facing away from her as he turned red.

Erika giggled and hugged him from behind.

"I like you!" She repeated as she squeezed him wanting answers.

"I like you too" Kise whispered looking down face covered with his blonde locks.

…

Akashi sighed.

"What's wrong is it about uncle?" Erika asked as he noticed Akashi keeping his cool but something is really bothering him that Erika knows that he no matter how hard he hide it she knows.

Since they are childhood friends.

They are inside the limo going to another product launch celebration of the new cosmetic line of Akashi's sister who is a celebrity.

"It's nothing really." He said one hand massaging his temples.

"Come on you can tell me anything" She said pouting.

He rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled.

Akashi is such a softy when it comes to the people he's close with and one of them is Erika.

"It's Alice…" He started as he checked his phone back again.

…

Erika is crying as she is reading a book inside her home library. Tears streaming down her face as she remembered the situation with her parents.

"_You can't be with him…"_

"_I hope you understand…"_

"_You should cut ties with him…"  
_

"_Honey I know what it feels to love someone but…"_

_"But I-!"_

"_You'll understand when you get older Erika"_

_"We just love you so much"_

"_You could still be with him but after graduation you should promise us you'll cut ties with him"_

_"I can't."_

"_What would the people think?"_

"_Does it always matter what people think?"_

"_No but honey you and Kise-kun are in a different world."_

"_You are throwing everything away for your future…"_

"_You'll find someone in the future honey…"_

"_Your young find someone that is in par with you…"_

She glanced at the clock and wiped her teary face and can't help it tears are starting to form in the corner of her eyes as she is hurting that in reality she can't be with Kise in the future because they are

_**Different.**_

"Erika?" Akashi whispered as he got closer to her.

_**Name:**_ Akashi Seijuro  
_**Age:**_ 17  
_**Interests:**_ basketball, reading, shogi  
_**Extra info:**_ Going to be taking over his family's business once he graduated high school. It is his passion and duty.

He cleared his throat.

"Erika" He said tilting his head then noticed that she fell asleep crying dry wet tears smeared on her face as her brown locks wet and covered her sleeping face.

He knows Erika is hurting cause of what is happening with her life right now.

_I mean love is love._

_It's a feeling you catch and can't control._

_It's a sudden happening._

"Erika" He poked her shoulder trying to wake her up as he checked his phone for updated and emails.

He sighed and kept poking her.

"Mnnn?" She hummed as ignored the person poking her and went back to sleep.

"Wake up. Sitting and bawling your eyes on the table isn't the solution" He said and closed his phone and looked down on her.

He sighed once again and crouched down.

She's sleeping. She looked so broken and sad and unconsciously brushed the locks away from her face to take a closer look and caressed her checks admiring her beauty.

Realizing what he is doing he pulled back his hand and placed it back on her shoulder and gently shook it.

"Akashi?" She said murmuring his name noticing the red haired teen as she gave him a gentle smile.

_I mean love is love._

_It's a feeling you catch and can't control._

_It's a sudden happening._

He smiled softly at her.

…

**TBC?**

**I think this is the end of the story.**

**It is good? IDK. I just wanted to write this story.**

**R&R!**

**Tell me your thoughts. **

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
